


Homesick

by Zerabeth



Series: To Love a Blood Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kinloch Hold, Little Jowan is sweet, Precious mage children, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot! You've been in the Circle for a few months, but you can't help but think of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Wattpad, https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zerabeth

It was dark in the tower, the only light came from the few candles that remained burning. Almost everyone was asleep, their soft snores echoing throughout the apprentice's quarters. The occasional rustling of sheets as someone turned over in bed.

Your room sat against the wall, the top bunk vacant as the apprentice had passed the Harrowing. No Templar were about and the silence was eerie. You wrapped your arms around your legs as you looked around the room, the candle beside you crackling as it burned.

In the quiet darkness of night is when you would think the most, and when your situation fully dawned on you. All your friends, your family, you would never be able to see them again. Your eyes filled with tears as you pressed your face to your legs, breathing hard.

_You were running around the large room, your sibling on your heels. Your laughter bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the marble. Your foot got caught on one of the tiles and you ended up falling forward, you shrieked as you tumbled. Your younger brother laughed as he poked your shoulder, a grin on his face.  
_

_"Your it!" He called as he dashed in the other direction, running to find a place to hide. You grumbled and pushed yourself onto your feet._

_"Hey! That's no fair!" You complained, dashing after him. "I fell!"_

_He had held the small victory over you for weeks, your other two siblings finding it just as funny._

You shook with silent sobs, recalling your three younger siblings, your mother's tear stained face when you discovered your magic, your father's broken expression when as he gave you over to the Templar that had come for you. You buried your face in your hands, fat tears running down your cheeks.

_It was a game, your father had said as he ties the blindfold behind your head. You had wondered what kind of game, but didn't ask. He pushed you into a crowd and simply told you to follow your sister's voice. You didn't understand but did as you were told._

_"Over here! This way, this way!" Dozens of voices called out, laughing and giggling filling your ears. You strained to listen for your sister, her small voice difficult to pick out of the crowd.  
_

_"What way?" You grumbled, arms spread out as you stumbled in the darkness._

_"Here," Your sister's soft voice reached your ears as a small hand gently guided you along. "Don't tell dad I'm helping," she whispered from beside you and you smiled, nodding your head._

_The soft hands and quiet whispers of your sister guided you through the yelling and shouting of the crowd until eventually you came upon a door. You were stopped and you heard someone open the door, though you couldn't say who. You were led through the door and as you stepped out you realized you had been guided to the garden._

_The breeze swept up your hair and tickled your face. You giggled as the blindfold was removed and opened your eyes to see why it was placed at all.  
_

_You gasped in wonder, looking wide-eyed at the creature in front of you. You held out your hand and it responded by nuzzling you affectionately. You squealed and ran to hug your parents._

_"Happy Birthday!"_

"Mom, Dad.. everyone.." You whimpered, looking distantly in front of you, your vision blurry with tears. 

"..Hey. It's alright, everything's going to be alright," a soft voice broke your thoughts, you looked over to see Jowan with a sad smile on his lips and a blanket in his arms. He climbed onto your bed and sat beside you, wrapping his blanket around you both as he pulled you into his embrace.

"I.. I want to go _home_ , Jowan," You mewled, voice breaking and lips quivering. Jowan let you cry into his shirt, the situation so familiar he didn't think about it. 

"I know.. I know, but it'll get better. I promise it'll get better.." Jowan whispered, brushing his fingers through your hair. You kept your gaze on his chest, silent as he comforted you.

"..How can you be so sure?" You asked in a quiet voice after several moments, looking up at Jowan. Jowan frowned, and continued petting your hair.

"I.. can't.. but I can promise that I'll always be here for you.. little star," Jowan told you, pressing a kiss to your temple.

You snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep as he hummed softly, you woke up tangled in the blanket and enclosed in two pale little arms.

It was a constant occurrence, that happened almost every morning, and one you wouldn't give up for anything.

 


End file.
